Do I Know You?
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Raven loses her memory after battle. Will someone help retrieve it? R&R suck at summaries! T to be safe
1. The Incident

ok so i started this along time ago, but i never uploaded it. so here it is I guess...Also this is for you Hardstyle! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

Talking

_Thinking_

**Something important/POV**

**_New Place._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower In The Main Room<em>...Normal POV**

It was a regular day at Titans Tower. Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy were playing video games. Starfire was cheering them on, and Raven was reading one of her many books. Suddenly the alarm went off. Blaring at them to go to action. Robin ran over to see who was attacking, and told the others it was the hive five.

When they got to the crime scene they saw the Hive Five robbing the Jump City Bank. They titans immediately went into action. Robin and Cyborg took on Mammoth, and Starfire and Beastboy took Gizmo. While Raven started to fight Jinx, her magical rival. Raven and Jinx were having their usual banter as they battled. "Come on you fight like a baby girl." Jinx shouted at Raven.

"Is that all you got Minerva?" Raven asked/shouted at her.

"How about you shut your mouth, before I make you."

"Bring it pinky." The girls threw punches, kicks and spells at one another, waiting for the other to fall. Unknown to the two of them the other titans had defeated the other two Hive members. The titans were waiting on the sidelines ready to help Raven if she needed it. Jinx started to mutter spells under her breathe, but Raven didn't notice. Without warning a pink and purple light hit Raven hard on her head. Jinx then collapsed from exhaustion from her last spell and fainted. Robin went over to check on Raven. The others put Jinx in the truck with her teammates, then went over to Robin and Raven.

"Friend Robin has friend Raven woken up yet?" asked Starfire.

"No Star she hasn't. She has a huge bump on her head though. Cy I think we should bring her to the medical ward." Robin told them. Cyborg nodded hid head in agreement, then the all drove home. When they got home Robin carried Raven to the medical ward. Cyborg started to check her head, vitals, blood pressure, ect.

"I'm sorry Rob, but I don't know what's wrong with her. I guess we'll just have to wait for her to wake up." Cyborg told the leader, then started putting tubes in to help Raven receive the nutrients she needed.

"Fine, but I'm staying right here until she wakes up." Robin told him.

"Whatever. As long as you get some sleep and food then I don't care." Cyborg said tirely.

"Ok now tell the others to go to bed. It's getting late." Robin ordered him.

Raven had been unconscious for exactly one week. There hadn't been any trouble either. Robin was worried about an attack, because he wanted to stay with Raven. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he had a 'little' crush on Raven. The only person who knew was Cyborg, and that was only because Robin kept asking him for advice. Robin groaned as he woke up, he neck and back were killing him from sitting all day and night. Suddenly, he heard a groan. He looked to see Raven's eyes flutter open. He quickly called Cyborg to tell him she was awake. After he was done he noticed she was against the wall trying to get as far away from him as possible. Terrified to pieces by the look on her face. Cyborg walked in a minute later with Beastboy and Starfire with smiles on their faces.

"Rae you ok?" Robin asked his crush/friend. Raven shook her head very fast, still looking terrified. "It's ok Rae we are your friends right?" He asked her again.

"D-do I k-know y-you?" She asked her face told them that she didn't remember any of them.

* * *

><p>Ok another story up. AGAIN HAPPRY BIRTHDAY HARDSTYLE! Review!<p>

darkangel0427


	2. Trying to Remember

ok Chapter 2

Talking

_Thinking_

**Something Important/POV**

**_New Place_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower Medical Room<em> Ravens POV**

I sat there as these four teens stared at me wide-eyed. I tried to remember anything about what happened to me, but it all came up as a blank. They kept staring at me and I felt uncomfortable under their gazes. I looked at each of them and studied them. One was an african-american teen he had a blue glow to him like a computer, or a Cyborg. He was also the tallest. He also had a lot of muscle. The cyborg seemed to be the big brother of the group. The smallest of them was a green boy. He was scrawny and everything about him was green accept what he was wearing. He seemed to be a prankster. The only girl of the group had orange skin. She was wearing a purple bikini type of clothing. She by the looks of it seemed to be a preppy kind of person, but to innocent to be a cheerleader. And last of them was a black haired boy. He seemed the most normal except for his clothes. He dressed like a traffic light, and mask. He seemed to be the athletic type. Like a basketball, baseball or soccer player, but definetly not football.

"Y-you don't remember us?" The african-american asked me. I weakly and quickly shook my head, idicating that I didn't know who they were. "Do you remember your name?" He asked me again. I searched through my thoughts and found the name Raven.

I nodded and said quietly "Raven." I noticed they seem to be relieved by the sound of that. He hesitantly took a step towards me. I tried slightly to go back further.

"It's ok I just want to check on you. All I need you to do is let me ask you some questions, to determine whether or not you have amnesia." He told me soothingly.

"O-ok" I replied a little louder. For some unknown reason I felt as if I could trust him.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up?" He asked me again. I felt the others staring at me hopefully as if hoping I would recieve me memories.

"No I'm afraid. I don't." I said sadly yet louder than before.

"We aren't gonna hurt you Raven." He told me. I nodded telling him I understood. "Ok then. Do you remeber any of us?"

"No"

"Hmmm well. How about you try to guess our names? You never know you might get our names right." He told me.

I nodded and looked at him first. "The first thing that comes to my mind, when I look you is something strong like Victor or Nick." I told him. I saw smile slightly.

"My name is Cyborg." The others looked excited that I got one name correct. Cyborg then pushed the green teen in front of me.

I smiled then turned my attention to the green teen. "Well, he's scrawny, that's for sure. The only thing that comes to mind for him is Gar, Tom, or Ron, something simple." They all smiled a little sadly.

"Well his name is Beastboy. But I call him grass stain when he gets on my nerves." Cyborg explained to me I nodded. Then the girl stepped towards me with a 100-watt smile on.

"Um you seem like the type to be happy all the time. So I don't know maybe...Chelesy, Gwenyvere, or Maria maybe Kori?" I finished questionly.

"No friend Raven. My name is Starfire from Tameran." Starfire said trying to help me.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you." I told her sadly.

"Ok the only one you have to guess now is traffic light." Cyborg informed me and said traffic light scowled at him.

"K I'll try." I stood up detemined to get this name right. I walked over to him slowly. Then I got a better look at him. "Hmm Richard? No that's not it. Considering how all your names are weird I think yours might be too." I told myself logically. An unknown voice suddenly rang through my mind. The name Robin was what the voice said to me. "Is your name Robin?" I asked. I watched him smile widely then he hugged me nodding.

"Yeah that's my name." I hugged him back happy to have gotten a name right.

"Ok so how do I know all of you?" I questioned them after he let me go.

"We're your friends Raven." Robin said to me. I gave him a questioning look. "Well, Star and you would go to the mall...once a month. And the same with you girl talk right Star?" Starfire nodded. I couldn't really see myself in a mall or having girl talk so I believed that accusation.

"I'm your as you used to put it an annoying little brother." Beastboy informed me.

"I'm your older brother. You would help me on my baby and I would help you if you had problems or questions." Cyborg said to me. I could easily picture asking him questions and talking about my problems with him. But anything with a baby was in the blank.

I turned to Robin he then started talking about our relationship. "We're best friends and we share a bond. We watched the sunrise everyday and we would spar in the training room every other day." I nodded trying to take in all this information.

"Ok I'm still tired can I go to bed in my bedroom? If its in this place at least." I said frowning slightly.

"Yeah come on me and Cy will take you to your room." Robin said to me smiling. I nodded and followed them out of the room. I just wished I remembered my past.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 done! :) Review people thats what the little review button is for. So please use it.<p>

darkangel0427


	3. Learning More About The Past

Ok first i want to say im really glad this story has gotten 11 reviews in 2 chapters. so im gonna keep going. also the vote/contest thing is still going on and so please vote at the end of this chapter with a review 2 k. ENJOY!

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Something Important/POV**

**_New Place_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower On The Way To Ravens Room<em> Ravens POV**

It was a silent walk as Cyborg and Robin took me to my room. No one exchanged a word and this made me nervous. Cyborg looked at me a scond then continued looking silence was killing me so I had to break it. "So how did I meet you guys?" I asked them. They seemed to brighten up a bit from the question, probably since I broke the silence.

"We all met on the same day actually. Star, BB, and Cy were fighting against each other. I saw the battle and decided to help the guys since she was destroying everything trying to get some cuffs off. She was going to be a maid or prisoner for the people who took her. You came into the picture telling us that violence might not be needed. Then I unlocked the cuffs and she kissed me to learn our language. Apparently Tamerans can learn a language instantaneously through lip contact. Then we all defeated the Glordanians with mostly your help and we formed a team." Robin summed up for me. (A/N I dont own the seasons and I havent watched this show in a long time so give me a break)

"Oh so Stars your girlfriend?" I asked.

"No I don't want her as my girlfriend or anything more than a friend." Robin said smiling.

"Yeah that's because he wants someone else as his girlfriend." Cyborg whispered to me. I smiled slightly and I noticed Robin scowl at Cyborg. _"He must have heard what he said to me"_ I thought.

"Cyborg I do not want anyone as my girlfriend right now." He said blushing.

"Your lying." Cyborg said in a sing-song voice. "If you were telling the truth you wouldn't be blushing."

"Well I hope you like doing dish duty, Cy. Because until Raven recovers **all** her memories you have to do her turns on the dishes." Robin said smirking.

"That ain't right man. That's just downright cruel." Cyborg muttered. "Anyway here we are." I looked at the door and saw the name Raven on a small rectangular nameplate. I smiled slightly at the thoughts of reading one of my many books in my nice, warm, comfortable bed. I noticed Robin type something into the keypad to the right of the door, then the door slid open. It revealed my room there was blue sheets on my bed and around it. The curtains were dark purple and the shells that were hanging from the ceiling. The floor was black with a dark purple and blue rug, and a black desk with a black laptop, and many black bookcases.

"This is my room." I said. It seemed familiar and homey to me. It seemed like a memory from a dream. I could picture myself curled up in my bed, with a book reading, in nice comfortable silence and warmth.

"Yep, though you never allowed anyone in here before. Beastboy tries to get in though. Last time he did he got electricuted, thanks to my defence system. You asked me to install for you." Cyborg said/explained proudly.

"So he can't come in here, at all?" I asked for clarification.

"Not unless you let him in with your permission, then no." Cyborg said grinning.

"Not that you give anyone permission anyway." Robin muttered.

"So do you remember anything?" Cyborg asked me. I looked around then walked over to the bookcase and looked at the books. You could clearly see that I took very good care of all these books. I looked around my room again, before turning my attention to the two boys in front of me and shook my head. "That's a shame. Oh well Robin looks like your gonna have to help her, since you know her best." Cyborg said to the blushing Robin.

"Sure, come on Rae. First let's go to the training room so we can sharpen your probably forgotten skills. Besides your goning to need to know how to fight if the alarm goes off." Robin said grinning as he dragged me to what I could only assume would be a training room.

"Ok are we going to the training room?" I asked him to comfirm my suspicions.

He rubbed the back of his neck cheepishly the said "yeah actually we are. "

"Cool. So what are we going to start with" I asked.

"Nothing special just the basics." He reassured me.

"Ok just don't go easy on me." I said smirking lightly.

"Fine I won't." We reached the training room by now and he started showing me what to do. "Ok you think you got it?"

"I'm fine boy blunder." I said teasingly.

"W-what did you just call me." Robin asked me.

"Boy Blunder? Why" I asked confused.

"Cuz that's what you used to call me when you wanted to tease me, or when you were irritated with me." Robin explained quickly, I smiled before doing a round-house kick on him making him fall to the ground. "Ow what the hell was that for?"

"You had your guard down a perfect time for me to attack or an enemy. Besides I just took down the great boy blunder with just one kick." I said cockily as I explained to him. He groaned and then stood up glaring at me.

"Your gonna get it now Raven." He said but before he could attack a huge alarm rang.

* * *

><p>when i finish Bet it Off. i want you to vote on 3 stories i have that i want to put up. so pick A, B, or C. that i will start after i finish that story. K? good. You can get more info on these stories on my homepage. This time there is a summary for these.<p>

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!AND VOTE!

A. The sequel to Gotham High. Raven thought it was over but it was only the beginning.

B. Love From Music. (i might change the title) this story is a series of songfics. on robrae

C. A Love Life? Its about a bet the titans boy have on who can get Raven as their girlfriend its a BB/Speedy/Aqualad/Red X/Robin/Raven/Starfire/Terra/Argent love shot.

jeez that was long. sorry it took so long to update

darkangel0427


	4. Fighting and some playfullness

chapter 4

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**Something Important/POV**

**_New Place_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Technically Main Room on the hall way that leads<em> _to it_ Normal POV**

When the alarm rang Robin ran out of the room immediately quickly followed by Raven. When Robin and Raven got to the main room they find out the villian they were to fight for the day. Red X. Robin was mad and ready for battle. The others were nervous since they've gotten beat by the guy a lot. And Raven was just confused. Robin grabbed Ravens hand and dragged her to the garage. The others followed and went into the T-Car. The birds however took the R Cycle. Raven was nervous about getting on it, but reluctantly got on behind Robin anyway. Within minutes all the Titans were in front of the bank. They arrived just in time, because they saw Red X just exiting the bank. Red X had about four bags of money filled to the top. Red X stopped when he saw the Titans, he dropped the money bags to the ground, so he could fight. X smirked underneath the mask unknown to the others. His eyes traveled to each and every titan face. He stopped at Raven. Unlike the other times when she had a determined look on defeating him. This time she had a confused look, as if this was their first encounter. Robin yelled his famous Titans Go and the others went into action, except Raven. This made Red more cofused than before. _"Why doesn't she fight along with the rest of them?" _Red X thought becoming more and more confused by the minute. He wanted to figure out what was wrong with Raven so he quickly got Beastboy to stick to the ground with red goo. He made Cyborgs sonic canon explode, causing him to hit a brick wall and fall unconscious. Starfire he reflected her starbolts making it hurt twice as much when it hit her, making her fall to the ground hard, making her unconscious. Robin and Red started doing martial arts at each other immediately. Robin attempted to hit Red, who dodged it, then threw an eletric net at Robin sealing him in inside. If Robin moved tto much within the net he would get an electric shock more powerful than the last. Red X walked over to Raven, who in turn took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" Raven asked him. Eyeing him not trusting him in the slightest.

"I'm X. Red X." He said simply then added. "And your my pet." He finished grabbing her by her waist. Raven immediately started thrashing, trying to get away from him. Or to at least let go. "Look princess your not getting out of my grip so relax." Red said smoothly and was obliviously amused.

"Raven growled at him before saying. "Go to hell. I'd rather be in hell then your disgusting arms." She shot at him. Before head-butting him hard on his head. She then kneed him in the gut, then did a roundhouse kick effectively knocking him out. For the first time Red X was defeated. After she was sure him was unconscious, which she did by poking him with a stick a couple times, she helped the others regain consciousness and helped Robin out of the net. Cyborg then dismanteled Reds technoligy that was in 'his' suit. When the cops finally arrived they revealed who Red X was. The police easily reconized him as Jason Todd a master theif that had gotten arrested many times before. They took him to jail to live there for the rest of his life.

"Great job Rae." Robin said smiling at her. Raven nodded in appreciation. "K team lets get back to the tower." The others nodded and got in the T-Car while the birds went back on the R-Cycle. They all arrived at the tower at the same time. Robin and Raven went back to the training room, but this time not to physically train, but to try to help Raven remember her past. "K Rae. Since I know you the best I'm gonna be the one to help you regain your memory most of the time. But first you might want to meditate." Raven nodded and asked Robin to join her. He smiled and said a quick sure. They meditated for one hour, then started to talk again.

"So what about my personal life?" Raven asked finally.

"Umm I don't know. Probably not you usually read, meditated, and helped the rest of us out. Like me you'd help me find a lead on Slade or train with me mentally or physically. Cyborg you'd help him with his car or as he calls it 'baby'. Starfire you helped her speak english clearer. Beastboy ummm, I don't think you helped him with anything but get through Terra." Robin finished.

"Cool. Anything else?"

"Not that I can teach you, but come on lets go riding around the city. It'll be fun." Robin said trying to tempt her.

Raven laughed at his antics befoe saying. "Sure why not. Besides you sound so pitiful."

"I never sound pitiful Raven Roth. But before we go lets go watch the sunset." Robin said growling then ended happily before dragging her off.

"OK ok just slow down." She said laughing again at his childish ways. When they got there the saw the sun beginning to sit. Suddednly Raven remembered a moment simialar to this one.

* * *

><p><em>Ravens Memory <strong>Normal POV<strong>_

Raven stood at the edge of Titans Tower the sun was just beginning to come up. Suddenly, she felt a familiar aura off the boy wonder...**her** best friend. He asked her what she was doing up there. She replied with a simple couldn't sleep. He smiled at her and said it looked like it was gonna be a beautiful day. She nodded in agreement.

_End of memory_

* * *

><p>"Wow" Raven said suddenly after the sun set fully.<p>

"Huh?" Robin asked her.

"I remember you and I watching the sunrise together one time. It was really beautiful." Raven said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah you I-I mean it was." Robin said blushing hard at her head on him and the fact his mistake.

"Yeah. Come on I want to look around Jump." She said smiling slightly tugging Robin to the garage.

* * *

><p>when i finish Bet it Off. i want you to vote on 3 stories i have that i want to put up. so pick A, B, or C. that i will start after i finish that story. K? good. You can get more info on these stories on my homepage. This time there is a summary for these.<p>

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!AND VOTE!

A. The sequel to Gotham High. Raven thought it was over but it was only the beginning.

B. Love From Music. (i might change the title) this story is a series of songfics. on robrae

C. A Love Life? Its about a bet the titans boy have on who can get Raven as their girlfriend its a BB/Speedy/Aqualad/Red X/Robin/Raven/Starfire/Terra/Argent love shot.

jeez that was long. sorry it took so long to update. The contest is still on people. Bet It Off will be updated next I promise.

DeadlyDarkAngel (I changed my name cuz I was bored of the other one)


	5. An Unexpected Twist

Chapter 5 **(oh I think i forgot to say that this story takes place AFTER trigon but before the brotherhood of evil)**

Talking

_Thinking_

_Flashback_

**Something important/POV**

**_New Place._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Titans Tower Hall Ways<em> Normal POV**

Raven kept dragging Robin through the hallways. She laughed whenever he tripped over his own feet and in return he would scowl at her before laughing as well.

"Robin you having some good trips there?" Raven asked unable to resist.

"Haha very funny. But I'll see you next fall if you want?" He said dangerously.

"No thanks I'm fine." Raven replied as they entered the garage. When they were both fully in they saw Cyborg working on his car. He looked up at the sound of the laughing girl.

"So Rae your laughing?" Cyborg asked her smiling.

"Yeah is that wrong or something?" She asked perplexed.

"Nope not at all." Raven smiled at his answer before remembering something similar to this moment. Just without Robin.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Cyborg had just destroyed his first hand made car, I stood by and watched him. He said it wasn't his car anymore and I was perplexed by that statement. Never the less I knew he cared for his first hand-made car...that I knew of. I looked at the wreckage and saw his blue glowing micro-chip. I smiled slightly a 'Raven smile' as Robin and Cyborg would say as a joke. I told him it might be totally destroyed and that he could rebuild it if he really wanted to and probably better. He smiled at me. Later, when we got back I saw him start on his new baby. Instead of going to read, I helped him rebuild it. I had to admit it was fun, and I think I became closer to him as well.

"Want to do this again sometime Raven?" He asked me once we finished for the day. Instead of being silent I decided to speak.

"Yeah Cyborg, it was fun." I said before walking towards the elevater, he followed me. Once we were both inside I said one thing to him. "And Cyborg, you are allowed to call me...Rae."

He smiled and said one thing to me. "Rae, no prob, since I call you that all the time, as long as you start calling me Cy, dark girl." I nodded in responce happy to have made a real friend and a brother.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Back to Normal<em> Raes POV still**

I smiled at the new memory I acheived. They both noticed my smile and asked me why I was.

"Just having a memory."

"Which one this time?" Robin asked.

"Cy and I remaking his car." I said happily sorta. Cyborg smiled as he seemed to remember that to.

"I always did like that day. I got a little sister to take care of." Cyborg said laughing a little.

"And I guess I got a brother." I replied cheekily. "Anyway come on Robin let's go."

"OK ok jeez you seem to be pushy today." He replied laughing.

"Whatever birdboy." Robin growled at me for calling me that which made me and Cyborg laugh.

"At least she remembers **that **nickname." He exclaimed smirking.

"Whatever comeon Rae. We're taking my bike." I got confused for a second when he said bike, but followed him anyway. I saw him get on a motorcycle. I gulped. If there was one thing I really remembered was 1. he drove like a maniac 2. motorcycles were also a huge deathtrap on wheels. I backed away shaking my head the whole time.

"No way am I going on that thing. Its a death trap on wheels, especially when you're driving." I said as I finally bumped back into Cyborg.

"I see that he showed you his precious bike." He said laughing again. I nodded a little embarrassed.

"Come on Rae it won't bite or kill you." Robin said and I hesitantly walked towards him. Got on behind him, and we drove towards the city. I smiled at the speed, lights, and most importantly the city itself. After a little riding Robin stopped at a pizza place.

"Lets go Rae they got the best pizza here." Robin said tugging me into the pizza place. A waiter showed up and asked for our orders, which we both wanted cheese and siad it would be right up and on the house. As I ate my pizza I thought of this place. It was like my mind was nagging me to remember. And what ticked me off was that I couldn't figure out what it was.

"Like your pizza Rae?" The question brought me out of my thoughts. I nodded to Robin. "That's good. So want to go to the park?" I nodded again at his question and we left. As we entered the park we both saw kids leaving with their parents since it was late. We walked towards the small lake in the middle of the park and sat on the closest bench. I felt Robins arms wrap around me as I shivered slightly, bringing me into immediate warmth. I laid my head on his shoulder relaxing. It was nice, queit and peaceful here. We both made no move to move ffrom our positions. Both completely at peace. It felt nice. Then when I thought that nothing could disturb it. It did.

"Well hello my dear Raven." Came the creepiest, and most evil voice I had ever heard. Slade.

* * *

><p>CLIFFY <strong>REMEMBER BE NICE AND I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER CUZ OF SCHOOL, FREAKIN EVIL BREATHING PROBLEMS, AND WELL IM TICKED OFF AT SOME FRIENDS, AND WRITERS BLOCK ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER I PROMISE<strong>

Soo what will happen next cuz I just through a way weird thing in there so...um...yeah i know the chapter wasnt my best work also but review anyway if ya love me...or not

ANYWAY REVIEW

DeadlyDarkAngel


	6. Some More Memories

Chapter 6! Enjoy! Hope you like!

Talking

_Thinking/Or Ravens EMOTIONS_

**Something important/POV**

**_New Place._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still In The Park <strong>_**Robins POV**

Slade. The one person that made my life a living hell...most of the time. Why couldn't he just die already? Maybe god sent him to be my personal body gaurd of hell. Whatever the reason I would have to endure it. But for freakin' showing up now of all times. That is just cruel. I looked at Raven. She looked in between pissed, upset, and scared. Why god? Why **now**? Raven was now holding onto me making sure I was ok and probably to keep me from killing the guy in front of us. If looks could kill though in this glare fight...it would be Slade. The murderous gaze he had on us, specifically Raven, was unnerving. I stood in front of Raven in a protective stance. I saw her out of the corner of my eyes (A/N MASK!) glance nervously at the two of us. Slade took another step forward and got into a fighting stance. I took one as well. I focused on my opponent and tried to think of possible, yet impossible, ways to win this fight. Now I waited for him to attack. It was a better way to anticipate your opponents moves this way. Slade finally, after what seemed like years but was only minutes, attacked me. He went in for a punch, I quickly dodged and went for a low cut kick. He jumped to avoid it and tried to kick me. I let myself fall to the ground, then I got up and tried a roundhouse. I was glad to hear a satisfying grunt from the man I was fighting.

**Ravens POV**

I watched Robin and Slade fight. I remembered him and all the pain he caused to me, to my friends, to the world. It hurt me to watch Robin fight him. It didn't matter if he was a super hero. To me he was just a normal person. I wanted to help, but I didn't know how to.

_"Raven"_ I heard a voice in my head say.

"What the hell was that?" I though thinking I was hearing things.

_"You know damn well who we are Raven!"_ It said again.

"Um know I don't." I thought back.

_"Come on Raven! Think! Where was the place Cyborg and Beastboy went to when they picked up your mirror? Why did you have to meditate a lot before you controlled us? Who did you have to defeat in order to control us and save the world? Remember!" _The voice yelled at me. I thought about what she said for a moment. It was like that the voice that was speaking was an emotion. _"That's right Rae we're your emotions. Come on keep trying your almost there."_ I kept thinking, did I have to meditate to keep my emotions in check? Or was there a better answer then that?

_"No your right, but why did you have to?"_

"Because of...Trigon? Yeah Trigon. He wanted to destroy the world and use me to do it. He took me as a portal, but couldn't fully control me. Unless I was way pissed off. Then rage would take over me and control me. And by following rage, Trigon would." I thought.

_"Good, now what were your three magic words?" _Intelligence I believed asked me. _"Yes, its me, do you want a cookie?"_

I growled to myself. "Azabath Metriode Zintoes?"

_"No"_

"Azarath Metritoad Zimptoes?"

_"Closer"_

I was just about to guess again when I heard a grunt. I shook my head and saw Slade standing above Robin...with a gun.

"Robin! AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" I screamed then black magic astarted to wrap around Slade, I took the gun out of his hands, and then threw him into the lake. I ran over to Robin and helped him up. He got up and immediately dragged me to his motorcycle and ordered me to sit down. We drove back to the tower. Once we got there we were bombed with questions. Mostly they were aimed towards Robin since he was really beaten up. I remember Slade having a lot of cuts in his clothing, but Robin seemed to have more, but not by much. I ignored them all and brought Robin to the medical ward. It felt like I had done this so many times before I ignored the fact that I probably did. And started to get his ripped shirt off. Once it was off, I went to grab some bandages. But when I was about to use them I remembered my powers.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." I said quietly, my hand glowed blue, much to my surprise, I put it on his arms and it started to heal him. It heard sigh in relief as the pain was lifted away. Once I was done with that I helped him stand and put everything I took out away. I felt eyes on me as I did so. So I turned around and saw four people staring at me wide-eyed and excited. Like they had won the lottery. I looked at them for one more minute before saying one thing.

"What?"

* * *

><p>Cliffy! hope you enjoyed. Sadly there is only one or two more chapters in this story. Then Ill be able to focus on Brother and Sister VS The Prophecy and Lovely Music and The Return Of Gotham High. :)<p>

Review!

DeadlyDarkAngel


	7. Final Chapter

Final Chapter! This chapter has been severely ticking me off, so I'm just giving up on making it better.

Talking

_Thinking/Or Ravens EMOTIONS_

**Something important/POV**

**_New Place._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ravens POV Medical Ward<strong>_

I looked at them like they were crazy. They looked so weird with those huge faces, it was...unnerving. They all looked happy, why don't know.

"Um Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked them.

"Because friend Raven you have performed the healing with your powers!" Starfire exclaimed with glee.

"Yeah and what does it matter?" I asked them.

"Cause dark girl it means you remember more. We aren't thickheaded, except for Beastboy." Cyborg explained.

"Yeah, wait HEY. Dude don't hate!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"But friend Beastboy doesn't friend Cyborg always as you say hate on you?" Starfire asked, but she was sadly ignored.

"Guys I don't remember just some more memories. I remember everything. And its all thanks to Robin." I told them, with affection when I said his name.

"That is good is it not?'' Starfire said.

"Yeah, Star it is." I told her as I finished healing Robin.

"Glorious, I shall make my pudding of happiness." I stared at her wide eyed, then looked at the two remaining Titans. Just as she left to make her 'pudding'.

"Don't worry we're going to stop her, **before **she can touch a spoon, or the bowls. Lets go BB." And with that they left to go and stop her. I watched them leave and felt questions coming to me. "_Why did Robin help me so much? Why did he defend me? What is this feeling inside of me when he's around? This is so frustrating! I should meditate." _I meditated for about ten minutes, before I heard groaning. I turned my head to see Robin waking up. _I guess its time to ask those questions." _

**Robins POV**

I woke up to find I was in the medical wards in the Tower. I groaned as I tried to wake, and get up. I hope Ravens okay. She used a lot of energy and and power to get rid of Slade. Wait a second. Raven. Power. Energy. She had to remember to be able to use her powers. That's good. Slade won't be back for a while. I smiled as I was finally able to sit up, when I did I felt a hand on my back helping me stay up. I jumped and ended up hitting my head on the wall behind me. I heard someone laughing at me. Giggling. Raven.

"It's not funny." I told her scowling.

"Yes it is Robin." She told me smiling.

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"It is"

"Whatever" she laughed again and then sat beside me.

"Want to get out of here? I'm going to the roof, if you want to come you can." She said before getting up and leaving to go to the roof. I contemplated for a minute before deciding to follow my crush, no the love of my life out the door. I walked to the roof and found her sitting on the edge of the tower. I went over and sat down beside her. A comfortable silence around us. She looked at me as if to ask me something, then turned her head away. As if deciding not to.

"You ok, Rae?" I asked her.

"No, not really." She said.

"What's wrong?" I asked her putting an arm around her small form. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's just that one moment I couldn't remember anything. Now I remember everything."

"That's a bad thing?" I asked her again feeling my face heat up.

"No, but I never noticed you. As much as I do now." After she said that I turned to her. Only to feel her lips on mine. I kissed her back and when we broke apart, I layed down pulling her to me.

Who would have known this would have happened from amnesia?

* * *

><p>So crappy last chapter...but its DONE! finally there will be NO sequel cuz to me they r a pain. Im going to delete The Return Of Gotham High for now...BUT it will be reposted in the summer of this year. I need to keep doing the stories that im already far in. Um I'm almost done with 2 songfics so Lovely Music will be updated soon. PEOPLE PLEASE give me just 5 more reviews For Brother And Sister vs The Prophecy...you'll get a cookie &amp; a new chapter!<p>

Check out (if you like Bakugan) My Sisters Are Matchmakers! gives ya something to read.

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
